


(Un)wanted

by sarcastic_ace_artist



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Evan and Connor are bad at making decisions, Fluff, Insecure Jared Kleinman, Jared Kleinman Has Two Moms, Jared Kleinman Tries, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_ace_artist/pseuds/sarcastic_ace_artist
Summary: Evan and Connor are soulmates.They love their life as it is.Until the both of them suddenly find a new soulmate mark on their right arm.Jared Kleinman has not met his soulmate yet.He can't wait to find out who they are.





	1. You weren't there for me then...

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read. Rated T because of some cursing.
> 
> Please don't scream at me.

Evan and Connor loved each other.

They met back in highschool, and didn’t quite get along at first. It took some time and some long conversations, but they became friends. They got closer and closer to each other, and Connor finally asked Evan out on a date.

They both knew it was coming. Their soulmate tattoos matched. They were supposed to meet during the first day of their Senior year in the school hallway. Once Connor shoved Evan down, their tattoos disappeared. It was a shock at first, but things went well for once.

Life was perfect for them.

But they felt like they were missing something.

* * *

Evan smiled as he got another text from his friend Jared.

Connor peered over his shoulder. “Is that Kleinman? Tell him that I said hi and that I’m still mad at him for rickrolling me last night.”

“Alright.” Evan quickly sent a text, and Jared replied with a witty comment.

Evan had never met Jared in person. They met through the internet; Jared had asked for help on taking care of plants and Evan had given him some advice.

Soon, they exchanged numbers and frequently chatted about random things. Connor and Jared were the two things he wouldn’t trade for the world. One of them was his soulmate and the other was his best friend.

Both Connor and Evan wished they could meet Jared in person, because they felt attached to him. If he lived in their town, then he would make the perfect addition to their duo. The would make an amazing trio.

It was too bad that Jared lived three hours away and had a lot of responsibilities.

Evan sighed. _Too bad. I’d love it if he were here._

* * *

Jared smiled widely. He was going to meet his soulmate soon. His tattoo read that he was supposed to meet them in a town that was three hours away in four days, and he was excited. Once he met his soulmate he could go visit Evan and Connor because they lived near that town. He was also worried.

If his soulmate didn’t want him, then he would lose his chance of meeting with them forever. He hoped that they would want to meet him.

His mothers were overjoyed and demanded that he bring back his soulmate so they could be introduced to them.

There was an underlying feeling of fear, but he quickly brushed it off. He had to pack his things after all. He was going to spend time with his soulmate once he met them.

* * *

“Babe!” Connor rushed into the living room the next day and almost slipped on the wooden floor because of his socks, where he found Evan staring at his arm with shock and fascination on his face. “Hey babe, did you see it too?”

Connor held out his own arm, where another soulmate tattoo lay proudly. “What do you think it means?”

Evan frowned. “But…we already have each other…”

His boyfriend fingered the mark. “It says we’ll meet in three days. At…À La Mode. Three thirty in the afternoon.” Connor looked to Evan for affirmation.

“Do you think we should go, or do you think this is just a fluke?” Evan asked quietly. “I mean…we have each other already and that’s all that matters.” He reached up to touch Connor cheek. “I love you Con…that’s all I need.”

Connor smiled lovingly at him. “You’re the only one for me too.” He grabbed Evan hand and kissed them lightly. “You know…we don’t _have_ to go to this place. Unless of course, you want to go?”

“W-well…I have you. So no, I guess.”

“Alright, it’s settled. The universe probably made a mistake with this new soulmate tattoo anyways.”

* * *

Three days passed and Jared sat excitedly in À La Mode as the time ticked closer to three thirty. He considered texting Evan and Connor about this, but he decided that it would be a great surprise for them instead. They’d be able to meet Jared _and_ his soulmate.

* * *

Connor watched as their digital clock hit three thirty. He and Evan chose to not make the 20 minute drive to À La Mode and decided to stay at home instead. Evan wanted them to enjoy their time together while they waited for fate to pass by.

The minutes hand crept closer and closer to the six, as if it was taunting them.

They were sitting on the couch, snuggled up together under a fluffy blanket.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Jared sat at a table in shock as he watched his soulmate tattoo fade away. Nobody else showed up, and the people who were already here had left already.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the cashier staring at him with a look of pity. He had told her earlier when he bought some ice cream that he was here to meet his soulmate, and she wished him luck.

This was it.

They didn’t want him.

_They don’t want me._

What had he even expected? Nobody wanted him. His own dad didn’t want him. If his own dad didn’t want him then why should someone he never met before want him.

Jared choked back a sob. Tears began to run down his face as the feeling of emptiness inside of him grew.

There was a hand on his shoulder.

The cashier girl was giving him a tentative smile.

“Hey there…Do you want to talk?”

He suppressed a whimper. _“Please.”_

* * *

Evan and Connor watched as their soulmate tattoo faded. They both hurt and felt guilty about it, but they knew they would be able to make it through life with just the two of them.

They smiled at each other and shared a tender kiss.

It was just them. It was how they liked it.

* * *

An hour later, Evan’s phone rang. It was Jared calling them.

Jared never called them. He preferred to text. If he was calling then it was serious.

He and Connor looked at each other in a panic.

Evan picked up the phone worriedly and answered it. He set it to speaker mode so Connor could listen too.

“Hello? Jare—Jared are you _crying_? What’s wrong?”

_“E-Evan…I’m sorry f-for this bei-ing on such s-short notice, b-but I need a place to stay…”_

“Where are you right now? And what’s wrong?”

_“U-uh…I’m at this ice cream place t-that’s half an hour from y-your guys’ town. A-and uh, shit...the situation is a l-little complicated.”_

“Stay right where you are. Me and Connor will be there.”

Less than a minute later, Connor's car was speeding down the road.


	2. ...But you're doing all that you can to make up for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Connor find him, sobbing in the ice cream shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile but I can explain
> 
> ...
> 
> I can't explain a thing.
> 
> Anyways sorry for the long wait.
> 
> (No beta we die unprepared)

It was raining when they reached their destination.

Evan and Connor burst into À La Mode frantically. They quickly found Jared curled up in a booth near the corner, crying his eyes out.

A girl their age was trying to console him.

They could hear her speaking softly as they got closer.

“Shh…shh…it’s going to get better honey…You’re allowed to cry, don’t worry…” She saw them as they got closer. “Are you his friends?”

Jared looked up with puffy red eyes. He honestly looked quite pathetic at the moment, like a kicked puppy.

Evan immediately launched himself at Jared to give him a hug, with Connor close behind. “Jared! You worried us so much!”

Jared clung to his friends tightly, not willing to let go lest they come to their sense and leave him too.

The cashier girl backed off in order to give them privacy.

They stayed like that for a while longer, holding each other.

Eventually, they pulled away once Jared calmed down more.

“Jared,” Evan said softly as he looked Jared up and down, “Who did this to you?”

Jared grimaced. “I-I’d…I’d rather not talk about t-that…” He glanced down guiltily. “I’m…I’m sorry.”

Connor laid a hand on his arm. “You don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to. C’mon, you can stay at our place.”

Jared nodded, and they all piled in the car after thanking the cashier for allowing them to stay in the store.

It was a silent drive, sans the rain hitting the roof of Connor’s car.

Connor kept glancing at the rearview mirror, where Evan was consoling a trembling Jared.

Whoever had hurt Jared was going to pay.

“It’s alright Jared,” Evan was saying, “It’s going to be fine.”

* * *

Things were not fine. Jared was curled up on their couch, wrapped in the thickest, fluffiest blanket Connor and Evan could find.

There were tears streaming down his cheeks and muffled sobs were heard by the both of them.

Connor and Evan pulled him into a tight hug.

They stayed that way until Jared’s shaking lessened.

“Shit…you guys…”   Jared attempted to wipe away his tears. “I’m sorry that I’m such a fucking mess.”

Evan ran a hand through his hair. “No Jared, you’re amazing. If someone hurt you we’ll make sure they learn their lesson.”

Jared curled up even more. “I-I just want to go to sleep,” he whimpered. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Connor pulled him into a hug. “Shhh…Jared…We’ll get the guest bedroom ready for you, okay?”

The boy in question nodded weakly. All he wanted was to go to sleep and forget all about his horrible day.

Connor and Evan exchanged a worried look. It wasn’t like Jared to simply want to forget about something that made him sad.

It took some prodding and some dancing around the subject until he relented and let them know what was bothering him.

He never went to bed without letting out his feelings in some form, whether it be through ranting to them, writing it out, or screaming into a pillow. He told them this, as a way so that the two of them would be able to let out their feelings in a therapeutic manner and not let them fester and boil over.

* * *

Evan pulled a sheet over the mattress as Connor walked in with two blankets that he set onto the bed. They fluffed the pillows and smoothed down any remaining wrinkles.

Jared was still in the living room. Crying his heart out.

Evan rushed over to him, worried. “Jared, we've got the bedroom ready for you.”

Jared nodded weakly. “I uh,” he blushed and mumbled something under his breath before continuing, “I can't really get up.”

“Don't - don't worry.” Evan pulls Jared's arm around himself and lifts him up.

They made it to the doorway of the bedroom when Connor reappeared from who-knows-where holding a set of spare pajamas that they never used. It was too small for both of them but it would fit Jared.

Jared took them with a weak smile.

The house was full of tension that night. Nobody slept peacefully.

* * *

The next morning, Evan and Connor made Jared's favorite for breakfast: French toast sticks.

The smell woke Jared up, and he stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

“Hey,” he said weakly. “Sorry I woke up late.”

“It's no problem,” Evan replied. With everything that's happened Jared needs all the sleep he can get.

Jared nodded in response and settled down in a chair at the dining table.

Evan turned around holding a plate with hashbrowns on it and— _woah_.

The sun light was streaming in at the perfect angle through the window, and it was hitting Jared and it now looked like he was glowing.

_Has he always been that radiant?_

Evan shook himself out of his thoughts. Now was not the time to be noticing how good his friend looked and how _amazing his skin looked under the—_

He coughed awkwardly, secretly relieved that Jared hadn't noticed his realization. “So uh, we made some hashbrowns in case you wanted some.”

_He recently went over something that broke him do noT OGLE HIM EVAN! DO NOT!_

Jared grabbed a paper plate from the container on the counter. “Sure, that'd be nice…” his tone fell flat, as if he was trying to make it sound like everything was fine. He picked at the countertop glumly.

Connor blinked. “Er, we also made you some French toast sticks.” He held the plate out towards Jared.

Jared shovelled two of them onto his plate. “Thanks…”

Connor sat down to his right. “Jared, we don’t know what happened, but we can’t just stand back when you’re obviously hurting. So please help us to help you.”

Jared bit his lip. “I’m sorry. I-I’ll try.” He let himself be pulled into a hug, with Evan joining in. “So uh, how about that breakfast, huh? You guys need to eat too.”

He gave his first genuine smile that day, and it gave Evan a weird fluttery feeling in his stomach, and made him feel warm inside.

* * *

Connor was a brash individual, and he knew it. He also knew that he was trying to be a better person.

What he didn’t realize was how much he actually cared for Jared.

Well, he knew he cared about Jared. It was just that there was a surge of panic that definitely wasn’t caused by Evan panicking when Jared called them crying. It was muted when he felt relief at Jared being okay, and returned full force when he realized how broken Jared had been during that night.

Now, while they were piled onto the couch the next day watching movies and trying to get Jared to feel better, he felt a warm inside along with a tingling feeling.

So when Jared gave him a smile and Connor blushed, unsure of why he did, he brushed it off, chalking it up to how domestic he felt in that moment.

He prodded Jared and snickered at the way he jumped. Jared pouted at him and Connor grinned back.

Yeah, this was pretty good.

* * *

On the third morning, they went out to the park. Jared seemed to enjoy feeding the ducks.

Evan and Connor had brought along 3 bags of breadcrumbs and the three of them were all currently throwing fistfuls of it at them.

“So uh,” Evan began awkwardly, “How are you enjoying it here Jare? I know it’s not much but Connor and I think it’s great here.”

Jared hummed. “It’s nice. More peaceful than where I live.” He glanced at Evan with a light smile. “Thanks for doing this guys.”

Connor chuckled. “No problem.”

“Hey are there geese at this pond?”

“I think so, why?”

“Uh, there’s one coming up right behind you—”

“HOLY FUCKING _SHIT BEGONE YOU FOUL DEMON_!”

“Connor wait it’s still an animal!”

“IT’S THE FUCKING DEVIL THAT’S WHAT IT IS!”

**_“HONK!”_ **

“FUCK!”

“CONNOR!”

* * *

They decided to go to a movie theatre. It was another generic movie about a couple meeting on a cruise and rebelling against their families. Soon enough, there was a disaster and everyone was jumping ship to escape.

“That last guy was a solid eight.”

Jared spent the entire time cuddled up next to them and whispering out the characters’ diving scores.

They were kicked out of the movie theatre about halfway through the movie for being disruptive.

Evan and Connor led Jared around the mall.

Jared insisted on ordering some chili fries.

“I’ll be fine,” he said to them with a light smile. “It’s not like anything’s gonna happen to me.”

“Still…” Evan couldn’t help but worry. The last time Jared was alone something had happened to make him c—

 _No_. Jared would be fine.

“Okay. Order some soda too.”

“Sure thing.”

Evan and Connor sat down at a nearby table.

“I’m still worried about Jared,” he confessed. “I know he’s getting better but anything could set him off again.”

Connor bit his lip. “Me too. But he’s doing as well as he can right now. We have to wait and see if we can do anything about it.” He glanced over Evan’s shoulder and waved.

“Hey.” Jared approached them with a plate of chili fries and some Mountain Dew. “Got the good kush.”

“Please Jare, never say that again.”

* * *

The next day, they all went out to the mall again. Evan and Connor were hoping to get Jared to laugh this time.

They avoided all ice cream shops, if only to keep Jared from remembering _that_ night.

It worked, but Jared still refused to give them a smile.

Connor tugged him to a hotdog stand. It wasn’t healthy by any means but it would keep them distracted.

A few minutes later, Jared was nibbling on a hot dog while Evan and Connor were arguing about what topping was best.

They stopped near an indoor fountain.

“Connor I will break up with you. Ketchup is obviously the best topping for a hotdog.”

“Ev, ketchup is overrated and cheese is obviously the superior topping. You’re just too stubborn to see that.”

“I refuse to believe anything you say.”

Jared hummed. “So why are you arguing about this again?”

“Connor poured cheese all over his hotdog.”

“Evan used ketchup on his.”

Jared glanced down at his own hotdog, free of any toppings at the moment. He wasn’t sure if he wanted anything new right then. “…sure.”

Connor slung a arm around Evan and tugged him backwards. “C’mon Ev, say that ketchup is overrated!”

“Never.”

Jared watched them with a raised brow and watched as they moved backwards towards a— _Oh no._

“Hey guys there’s a water fountain—”

They tumbled in with a splash.

The people around them stared.

Evan yelped and shot up, Connor sat up and shook his head.

“Uh…” They stared at each other in surprise, obviously not expecting the day to turn out like this.

They were interrupted by a burst of laughter.

They turned back to stare at Jared, who had doubled over in a fit of laughter. He was gasping for breath and could barely keep himself up.

“You - you guys didn’t see - and you fell in and - and you just look lihike—!” He tried to suppress the wide grin on his face but all the hilarity of the situation was too much. “You nehehever - hahaha _hahaha!_ ”

Jared fell to the ground, unable to stay standing any longer.

Evan and Connor stared at him for a moment, mesmerized by his smile. The fluttery feelings hit them full force. Then they burst out into laughter too.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Evan and Connor climbed out of the fountain.

“Well,” Evan giggled, wringing water from his shirt, “I guess we have to go home now.”

Connor wiped his hands on Jared. “I guess we do.”

“Ew!” Jared batted Connor’s hands away from him. “Don’t touch me you're wet!” His smile told them that he didn’t really mind.

The crowd around them dissipated, save for a few who continued to watch their antics.

* * *

When they got home, Evan and Connor went to get some new clothes while Jared changed into another set of spare pajamas they laid out for him.

They all met up in the living room and watched another movie.

It was a relaxing end to a fun day.

* * *

It had been exactly seven days since Jared called them crying.

Six days of fun between the three of them.

It was a surprise when Jared approached them carefully that morning at 7. “Um, I think that I-I’m ready.”

“Ready?” Evan gazed at him with confusion. “For what?”

Jared inhales shakily. “To-to talk about what happened. T-that night.”

“Oh.”

Connor, who had been listening in, sat up. “Let’s go to the living room. I think it’ll be better if we’re all sitting down.”

“Yeah, okay.”

* * *

Once they were all seated—Jared picked the couch, and Evan and Connor dragged a loveseat over to face him—he began to talk.

Jared’s lip began to wobble. “Well…do you guys remember when I called the both of you to À La Mode a week ago last Tuesday?”

Evan and Connor nodded slowly, the both of them listening carefully to his story.

Jared let out a self-deprecating laugh. “I was there that day because I was going to meet my soulmate. Turns out they didn’t want me.”

Evan’s blood ran cold. “Soulmate?” He sorted through his memories haphazardly. This reminded him of something. Something he couldn’t place.

“My tattoo said that they lived here, in your guys’ town. We were supposed to meet each other at À La Mode, at three thirty in the afternoon.”

Connor froze. “Three thirty? In the afternoon? Last Tuesday?” He furrowed his brows, obviously trying to figure out the puzzle like Evan was doing.

“I waited for them. I was there early,” Jared continued, oblivious to their plight. “They didn’t show up. They didn’t want a soulmate. They didn’t want me!”

Something clicked into place for the both of them.

Evan and Connor slowly turned to stare at each other in horror.

“It was us,” Evan murmured so quietly, so that only Connor could hear him. His eyes were wide open.

Connor knew the expression on his face mirrored the guilt shown on Evan’s. “He’s like this because of what we did.”

Evan turned to look at Jared again. “Jared…?” He started, his voice cracking. “Jared, we’re so sorry.”

Jared sat up and stared at them in confusion. “What? Why? You didn’t do anything.”

Evan began to shake. “Jared,” he repeated. “It was us.”

“What are you talking about.”

“Jare,” Connor began slowly, “We were supposed to meet a mutual soulmate last Tuesday.” He was starting to tear up too.

Jared’s gaze flickered between the two of them in confusion. He was trying to understand what they were talking about.

“A-and our…our tattoo said tha-that we would meet at thre-three thirty,” Evan continued. More tears slid down his face. “We…we chose not to go.”

Jared stared at them long and hard

“We’re so fucking sorry Jared.” Connor choked out. “If we’d known that it was you we’d do everything all over again.”

Jared let out a strangled gasp as the puzzle pieces clicked into place. “It…it was y-you guys?” His eyes began to water again. “You’re my soulmates?” He tore his gaze from them to stare at the floor as his breathing picked up. “You two abandoned me?” He began to hyperventilate. “You two are th-the ones who _caused this_?!”

Evan and Connor shrank back guiltily.

“Jared, we wish that we could take it all back. Please believe us!” Evan began to plead with him. “We never wanted to hurt you intentionally or otherwise!”

Jared let out a broken sob. “I-I want to…want to believe you…b-but…”

Evan and Connor understand. It was their fault that this entire situation had turned out the way it did. It was their fault Jared's already low self-esteem had dwindled even further. It was their fault he was sobbing on their couch, attempting to shy away from them.

“We know,” Evan said. “And we don't blame you for it.”

Jared let out a self-deprecating laugh, as he wiped away his tears. “I didn't think it would be you guys.

“We’re sorry.”

Jared sniffed, obviously more upset than before. “If…if I ac-accept your apology—” He choked back a sob. “W-will you promise to n-never leave…leave me a-again?”

They nodded. “We promise.”

Jared was overwhelemed. He could hear the clock ticking loudly.

It read 7:30.

Jared launched himself at them, and they caught him in a hug, whispering reassurances and apologies for what happened.

It wasn’t what Jared dreamed of when he thought about meeting his soulmates. It wasn’t all happy and amazing. It wasn’t even close to perfect.

But for the three of them?

Well, they wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

On their arms, a tattoo appeared.

It read  _'Home. 7:30 A.M.'_

It faded away a few seconds later leaving no trace of its existence save for the warmth it left in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yeah
> 
> Sorry it took so long
> 
> How was it

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be two chapters for a reason.


End file.
